1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a networking apparatus, and more particularly to a networking apparatus, within which the wake-on-LAN function can still work properly even in situations of improper shutdown, used in a networked device (e.g. a personal computer or a mobile phone with WAP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Wake-on-LAN is already a necessary function for general 10/100 MHz network cards. Wake-on-LAN functions can be categorized into three types: wake-on-LAN before power management, wake-on-LAN in power management, and wake-on-LAN for improper shutdown.
General power management for networked devices (for example, personal computers) adopts the advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) standard. Before a networked device has booted up, the power supply unit provides a 3.3V auxiliary power for other peripheral devices to wake up the networked device; at this moment, the PCI slots of the networked device does not have 5V power supply, yet.
The first type of wake-on-LAN before power management function allows the network card, which has just been installed into the networked device and the driver of the network card has not yet been installed, that has inbuilt wake-on-LAN function to wake up the networked device by receiving the packets, which are called magic packets, used to wake up the networked device.
The second type of wake-on-LAN function allows the network card to wake up the networked device that had been properly shut down.
The third type of wake-on-LAN function allows the network card to wake up the networked device that had been improperly shut down.
Common 10/100 MHz network cards support all three of the wake-on-LAN functions. However, 1 GHz network cards still cannot support the third wake-on-LAN function due to large power required. In other words, the power supply unit does not provide enough power to allow the networked device to be awoken by the 1 GHz network cards.